confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starborn
The Starborn (or Star People) were a beautiful race of sentient beings found in the World of Narnia. They exist in celestial bodies, except for occasional periods of rest on the surface in humanoid bodies, and other special circumstances. History At the beginning of Narnia's creation, the Starborn were the first beings that were created by the sound of Aslan's song. There, they all enjoyed listening to his song after he pronounced the laws that were written on the Stone Table. As the rest of the world was made, the Starborn began by appearing in their full forms in the sky, constellations, and individual positions. The Starborn were seen in their sky form throughout their existence, and were also briefly encountered in human form while at rest. Description Starborns precise form in the sky was unclear, though it was evident that they could see and think like humans, making them sentient beings rather than mere gaseous celestial objects (like the Stars seen from Earth). This is the form, however, that stars took for the majority of the time. It was possible that stars in the sky also had a somewhat human appearance. Some Starborns spent time in fully human form, in which they did not emit light or heat, but looked and behaved like most human beings. This was not a normal occurence, and few fully Starborns were seen in the World of Narnia. First, if Starborns were extremely old (possibly thousands of years) to the point of losing their celestial power, they would fall to the Eastern Ocean where, waiting on one of its many islands, they could gradually recover their powers over long spans of time (specifically by the daily consumption of fire-berry|fire-berries). For Starborn, this recuperation period while in human form was known as "retirement", though it was only temporary until the star regained enough strength to rise into the sky once more. Second, if a star had committed some crime, Aslan could assign the Starborn some earthly duty as punishment, in which the star would also take a human form. During Caspian X's voyage, only two stars in human form were ever seen (both male). The first was Coriakin, who was banished from the sky to govern the Duffers as punishment. He appeared fully human, but had magical information at his disposal. The second was Ramandu, who lived in retirement, with his human daughter, on his own private island. He seemed to have light coming from him, and thus could be interpreted to be more star-like than Coriakin. Ramandu's retirement was not indefinite. Every morning, he was brought a fire-berry from the sun, which made him a day younger. He said that when he became as young as a child born yesterday, he would return to the sky, once more in a starborn form. Another human appearance was at the end of the world, when the Starborn were called out of the sky by Father Time. They appeared in a very bright human form. Category:Sentient beings Category:Species Category:Starborn Category:Fairies